This invention relates to a lamp having a housing that encloses the bulb when the lamp is off and opens to reveal the bulb hen the lamp is turned on.
Lamps and other light fixtures are used for interior decoration as well as providing light. Typical lamps have lampshades, chandeliers or other such fixtures around the lightbulbs to beautify the lamp because typical lightbulbs are not asthetically pleasing. As a result, numerous different lampshades and other decorative items have been developed to, in effect, conceal or otherwise surround the unsightly bulb for aesthetic purposes. In most cases, however, the lampshade or surrounding fixtures are variations of the same basic themes; that is, a lampshade, a chandelier, or a transparent, semi-transparent or translucent fixed covering over or around the bulb.